Life Hardened
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Sierra never had an easy life, being an easy target for bullies, public humiliation and mocking, but with all that gone her life is harder, with her friend, Cody and only her mother supporting her through the hardest time of her life, being disabled.Outraged Sierra wheeled to Chris, slapping him, "All you care about is that plane, look what you did to me!" Look out for the Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hardened Life  
**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me.**. **I do not Own Maroon 5's song Payphone.**

* * *

Sierra sobbed silently, whimpering regularly, she was alone, a knock on the door interrupted her sobbing, Sierra didn't speak, she'd never spoke after _that. _She gasped, her child hood love, Cody had came in. Sierra felt reassured in Cody's small arms, she panted. "Sierra." He mumbled, Sierra tried to get up, she got up, with her walking stick, yet tripped.

She didn't scream, pain flowed through her body, her face grew red, tears streamed down her face, Cody ran to her, Sierra!" He cried, "Use you wheelchair." Cody struggled to get Sierra to sit on the wheelchair.

"Look, I know you hate it." Cody soothingly touched the end of Sierra hair, twirling it around. "But, you need it." Sierra sighed, she tried to pull her self up, she fell, again. She crawled, away from Cody, who ran towards her, she cowered behind her mum.

Sierra's mum lifted Sierra onto her feet, she held her daughter tightly. She whispered to Cody, who ran off moments later, returning with Sierra's walking stick, when Sierra was stable enough to walk with the stick, her mother let go. All three jumped once a loud noice pierced the air, Sierra's mom, picked up her vibrating phone, Sierra sighed in relief.

Sierra's mother had pale skin, and black hair in an afro, which was right now bobbling around, Sierra frowned, it looked very silly, her mom didn't even notice her own hair bobbling. Sierra's mom spoke on the phone with a harsh tone, "Listen McLean!" She grumbled, "My daughter's state is your fault!" She sounded tearful. "Leave me alone!" She screeched loudly shutting her phone. "Uhh.." Sierra mom saw Sierra standing there with her walking stick her face was pale, "Umm..." Panted Sierra's mom. "Go!" She growled, hissing at Cody and Sierra, who were rushing out of the room, Sierra fell.

She groaned, Cody's phone rang.

_If happy ever after did exsist,_

_I would still be holding you like this,_

_all those fairy tales of full of it  
_

_one more stupid love song, I'll be sick.  
_

Everyone looked shocked as the ring tone ended, Cody gulped, "Um, Sierra, c'mon." Cody led Sierra towards her bed room, yet they both stopped, glancing at each-other.

Stairs.

Sierra sniffed, breathing heavily, leaning on Cody for support, Sierra put her leg up, almost reaching one stair, she quickly put the foot on the step, resisting to scream, she looked down at her foot, then at Cody, she grinned, hugging Cody. Sierra almost opened her mouth to speak, yet it was shut before any words could exit her mouth.

Cody looked shocked, Sierra's mum peered towards the two, looking at Cody's shocked expression, then looking at Sierra, wide eyed, "Y-You were going to speak." She grinned like a mad man, Sierra sighed, she hated how here mum could read her like an open book. Sierra's mom gave one long lasting squeal, which made Sierra cringe.

Sierra gasped, wobbling, she finally noticed both feet were on one stair, without support. Cody and Sierra looked at each-other straight in the eye, "S-Sierra.." whimpered cody, "Does this.." He continued, gesturing to her. "Bother me." Cody finished, Sierra nodded.

"It bothers me, Cody." Cody barely heard the response but nodded, "Does it." She muttered, looking down still, "Bother you?" Cody looked apalled, "N-no!" He insisted, "Of couse not!" Sierra smiled, despite not having the answer as him. "Wait." He said, alarmed, "You spoke." Sierra put her hhands over her mouth instantly, her eyes over-flowing with tears.

"T-The next step." Cody said, he motioned for Sierra to step up onto the next step, she shook her head, Cody looked upset, Sierra, eyes blurry tried to get onto the next step, but ended up slipping and langing in Cody's arms, Cody gasped, blsuhing brightly but appreciatively. "T-Thank you." He breathed, Sierra tried to smile, but only nodded. Cody was slightly upset Sierra didn't speak, but was happy she tried to get onto the second step for him, despite that for her it could be harder than it would usually be for a normal person.

"I-I," Stuttered Cody, "Have to go." Sierra's mouth was damp, opened wide, she barely managed a nod, soon Cody was gone, speeding off in his uncls car, Sierra quickly dropped to her knees.

"Cody." She uttered, scratching at the window, "Come back."

* * *

Should I Continue, Read and Review!

If I'm Continuing Next Chapter: Chris's Court Hearing


	2. Chris's Case

**Hardened Life  
**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me.**. **I do not Own Maroon 5's song Payphone.**

* * *

Sierra smirked at Chris's court hearing, Chris was nervous, sweaty, old, ugly and wrinkly, Sierra was happy, despite being bold, she wanted justice, even though she wasn't listening to a word that was said. She smiled, not in a mean way, at Cody, who held her hand, tightly squeezing it. The judge was speaking, Sierra was completely upset, being reminded of the horrible day it happened.

"The plane blew up!" Cried the judge, Chris started sobbing, whimpering, "My pl-plane!" He wailed. Every looked at him, shocked.

Outraged Sierra wheeled to Chris, slapping him, "All you care about is that plane, look what you did to me!" Sierra roared, Chris gave Sierra a glare, his face softened, he had his mouth open wide as he scanned Sierra, "Sorry." He chocked out, coughing as he was forcing it. Yet this only angered Sierra more, she hoist him up by the coller, growling at him.

"Sheesh." Said Courtney, she was Chris's defendant, "Your not making this look good!" She whispered, watching Sierra talk to Cody, Chris growled, "I don't need you!" He yelled. Courtney looked a-gape, then smiled. "Your honour." She said, sweetly, batting her eye lashes at the judge. The judge looked amused, but nodded.

"Chris McLean!" Announced the judge, "You have runied over 20 countries, you will serve..." She drawled out, Sierra grumbled to Cody, "Wonder how much years he will get." Murmered Cody, yet Sierra wasn't listening. She looked upset, she gulped looking down, Cody gasped. "Y-you," He stuttered, "Feel sorry for him." Sierra sighed, nodding.

"Sierra.." Cody cupped her chin. "You shouldn't feel sorry him." Sierra mustered a nod, almost spoke but was instantly shushed by Cody with a finger which made contact with her lips. Sierra threw the finger off her lip, looking at the judge, intently.

"20 years in prison!" Everyone gasped, Sierra's mother smiled, laughing, cackling even. "Ha!" Cried Sierra suddenly, she hasped, cothering her mouth, hoping to make everyone forget about the comment.

"You- You!" Chris pointed an accusing finger at Sierra as he was being led away, It started to shake rapidly, Chris suddenly through off three security guards and made a dash to Sierra, who felt wheelchair be yanked away from her, she looked shocked. She put up a weak fight position, Chris lunged onto Sierra, who punched him. "Arrg!" Screamed Chris.

Sierra smiled, rubbing Chris's shoulder, he suddenly stopped his attcks and looked at Sierra, genuinley smiling, only to have Sierra punch him in face, rederring him uncounscious. The court erupted in laughter, "Sierra, Sierra!" Everyone chanted. Soon everyone was led out of the court, Sierra, Cody and Sierra's mum made their way to her car.

Sierra's mum lifted or more specifically hoisted her into the car, once everyone was in the car a knock interrupted everything, everyone stared at the sorce of the noise. Sierra and Cody glared at her, Courtney.

She pounded on the door. "Courtney." She nodded, quickly, numerous times, "Lete me in!" She pleaded, "Okay!" Cried Cody, Courtney hopped in, "Thanks." She smiled, Sierra, eyes bulged, hugged Courtney, Cody looked confused. Suddenly th car roared into life, Sierra stayed silent as she fell off her seat, thumping into her mum's seat, numerous times.

Sierra croaked.

Suddenly the car stopped, tilting to the, Sierra fainted, yet seconds later she awoke, She gasped, inhailing air, crawling outside of the car, staring at her mum, who looked anxious, "Sorry, Sweetie.." She apologized, Sierra glared at her moter, crawling towards her houses door. "Oh!" Said Sierra's mum alarmingly, "Let me help you." Sierra was guided to the door and let in quickly, she grasped the door handle.

She quickly made her way towards the living room, pouncing on a sofa, accidently turning the TV on. News. Sierra gulped, "And," Continued a woman on TV, "Chris MacLean is serving jail time for twenty years." Sierra bit her lip, suddenly letting out a loud scream, Cody rushed into the room. Only seeing an uncounscious Sierra, who was now slumped in her seat.

"Sierra!" He screeched, shaking Sierra awake, "Wha-" She uttered in a daze. Cody hugged Sierra, then shockingly, kissed her, worries aside, Sierra sunk into the kiss, sucking on Cody's lip, which was endeavored by Sierra's lip. They panted, the kiss took a lot out of them, "C-Cody." Excited chatter interrupted there conversation. "Shoot!" Whispered Sierra, catching Cody's eye, yet he smirked unexpectedly.

The two peered into the room, gasping, Courtney showed her tummy, rubbing it, the two chattered once again. Sierra and Cody looked at each-other, Sierra fell, a ratting sound rang through the house, something from the fridge fell. "Ahh!" Cried Sierra, screaming, running into the kitchen, Cody was still there, "The fridge!" Growled Sierra, Cody ran away almost escaping the wrath of the fridge. Yet Cody's legs were trapped, when the fridge had been removed from Cody's legs, he couldn't move, he too, was disabled, but only temperairily.

Cody looked at Sierra, "I'm.. disabled..?" Sierra nodded, sighing sadly, Cody cupped her chin, "Any day, I would be disabled, If I was you.." With that bold statement, he kissed Sierra, Courtney and Sierra's mom cooed.

"Cody Anderson, I..." Cody's eyes beamed, Sierra's soft smile, soothing the pain that Cody felt. "Think we need to get you to the hospital!" She finished. Flashing Cody a chheesy smile, Cody gasped. "Right, Right." He had finally remembered the fridge was on him. "Can I say..?" Sierra nodded, Cody smiled, "AHHHHH-H-HH-H!" He screamed.

* * *

Continue, Should I? Well Review and I Will, I Need Chapter Idea's (Chapter 4-6)! There Will Be 7 Chaps, And This Is A Trilolgy

1. **Life Hardened** (This Story)

2. **Life Even More Hardened**: A Baby Is Left On Sierra's porch, she sets out too find the owner, when finding the owner, she sets out to a find a nanny and with all that she is still disabled!

3. **Life: Sierra's Marriage**: Sierra's marriage, but to who?

4. **Life: Once Depressed Always Depressed**: A death changes Sirra's life, she is alone, until other people come and cheer her up, yet will even more major setbacks drive her to death?

A Detailed Summary For Every Will Come Next Chapter.

**I Happily Declare This My Main Story! Until It Is Finished.  
**


	3. Teasing News

**Groceries**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything.**

* * *

Sierra and Cody, now both in wheel-chairs, smiled at each-other, "Ooh!" Cody had just recieved news that this wasn't servere but he will be in it for 3 weeks, "Get that!" He pointed towards a bottle. Sierra tried to reach it, when she couldn't she laughed, she had gotten a lot happier lately, much happier. She gasped, cringing, "My back." She howled, Cody rubbed her. As if to say, "Sierra, Don't push yourself." So, Sierra stopped trying to get the bottle. Instead she rolled her chair towards a shop keeper.

"I need that." She pointed to a perfume bottle, The man, the shop keeper nodded, soon he reached towards the bottle, he grabbed it, handing it to Sierra, yet it slipped and broke, glass pieces scattered over Sierra, Cody and Sierra along with the shopkeeper looked concerned. "No, No Noah-Boa!" Ordered a familiar voice. "I want that!" The voice croacked.

"Izzy!" Squealed Sierra, Izzy gasped, "Sierra!" Sierra turned to face Izzy and looked happy, "Wanna help us shop!?" Sierra suggested, "Sure.." Drawled out Noah, behind her, he sighed. Sierra squealed. Sierra's mother rushed to her. "Sierra!" She hissed, not seeing Izzy nor Noah. "You have just got back from the hospital!"She pointed out.

Sierra glumly answered, "Yes." Her voice was flat, "I know."She sneered, motioning to Noah and Izzy, her mother gasped, "Sorry." She blushed in embarrasment,

"So Noah, Izzy." She started, Noah instantly interrupted her, "How do you know our names." He piped. "Well," She moitioned to Sierra, "TD fan knows everything about.." She stopped, as Noah and Izzy nodded.

"Guys!" Hissed Sierra in a harsh tone, she pointed in front of them, "I-its him!" Sirra took deep breaths. Izzy took this chance to walk up to where Sierra was pointing, "Geez." She smirked, "It's only Eva." Eva turned.

Noah and Sierra however still were scared, Sierra held onto Cody tightly, "Go. Away." She instructed, "Shut it!" Eva whispered, "I don't want a scene to be caused." Sierra squinted at Eva.

"Why..?" Sierra looked at Cody, gasping, once seeing Cody was gone, "Cody!" She looked angry, very angry indeed. "Where is he!" She jumped up, running out of the shop, yet she feel, her legs burned. she was still disabled.

"Ahh!" She tried to get up, but was rubbing herself against the road instead, "Sierra!" Cried Noah in alarm, running towards Sierra, Izzy and Eva followed in suit, "Cody..?" Squeaked Izzy, seeing Cody come closer. "What happened?" He asked, angring Izzy.

"What happened!" Hissed Izzy, with Sierra groaning on thr ground. "She!" Izzy pointed to Sierra. "Tried to find You!" Izzy explained, pouncing on Cody, "Haven't you done enough harm!" Cried Izzy, clawing at Cody, who scream.

"Izzy no!" Cried Eva, seeing Sierra's face, she struggled to get up, her face red, her legs burning, it took her with all her might, to run up Izzy, who now yanked Cody's wheel-chair away from her. "Grr!" Tears were streaming down Sierra's face, or maybe that was sweat. "Eva, pass me my walking stick!" She commanded. Eva threw Sierra's walking stick.

Sierra caught it and started to swing it around, while nearing to Izzy, who edged back slowly, with Cody in wheel-chair, "Let go of Cody!" She roared, Izzy winked, Izzy ran further away from Sierra, who ran after her. Sierra's mom gasped, Sierra's legs were shaking. "Sierra could be paralyzed for life!" Izzy stopped, willingly giving Cody to Sierra, who fell onto Cody. "Sierra!" Sierra's eyes were peeled open, "I'm fine mom." Sighed Sierra.

"No!" She insisted, "We have to go to _that_ person." Sierra gasped, shaking her head, "No, no!"

* * *

Once, Sierra was in the car Cody was seated next go her, squeezing her hand tightly, "It'll be okay, at least we got groceries." Sierra nodded in-hailing deeply, Cody wrapped his arms around Sierra, who returned the hug.

"Noah, Izzy or "Nizzy" we can see you kissing." Cody smirked, "Sly dog." He whispered to Noah, who quickly resumed kissing Izzy, "Oh no!" Sierra's mother cried. "Cody i'm afraid, Sierra and you can not see each-other." Sierra's mom admitted.

The car stopped, Cody was carefully hoisted out of the car, rolled up to his door, and let inside to his house, "You planned this?" Asked Sierra angrily, "No, no." Sierra's mom nervously lied.

"We stopped at his hous on the way." She gritted, Sierra's mom nervosuly gulped, "Um.." She uttered.

* * *

"No mom!" Begged Cody in the kitchen, tears welling up inyo his eyes, "I love Sierra!" Cody mother stopped, "No!" She growled, Cody nodded, narrowly avoiding a slap.

"Y-you were willing to hit me." Cody gasped.

"Wow, your father must be rubbing off on me."

* * *

**AN**


	4. School, With a sprinkle of Shock

**School**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything.**

* * *

Sierra sniffed, wiping her tears, still not having recovered from last nights trauma. She studied herself, her hair, gradually growing back but was slightly shorter than it used to be. Sierra now had a fringe, which floated gently from side to side as she relucutantly studied herself in a gleaming mirrow with a brown, oval shaped border.

Today was school.

She wore her normal stretch pants, bright yellow. Sierra gulped, sighing. She whimpered, whispering, "What will I do?" She mumbled, she shook her head, just wanting all negative moments to leave her. But of course, that would never happened. Her alarm clock blasted threw the room, it shook Sierra awake, a knock interrupted her thoughts further.

She turned, staring at her mahogany door. Another knock, Sierra gasped, jumping. She turned, this time to the window, seeing a smirking Cody, Sierra eyes widened, Cody smiled, teasingly waving at her before knocking on the door a little louder. Sierra was about to rush to the door, but she felt something cold underneath her hands.

Sierra looked down, begrudgingly staring at her crutches. Damn. She had forgotten about the crutches. She gasped, a light nibbling nearly knocked her off balance. "Gnawer!" She cried, in absolute delight. Cody smiled, Gnawer was a grey rabbit, or more specifically a bunny. Cody and Sierra stroked Gnawer, who snuggled up against Sierra's knee.

"Uh, uh." Gnawer objected, Cody and Sierra stopped stroking Gnawer, Gnawer looked at Cody's legs. "Well Gnawer." Sierra started, no communication was needed, Sierra and Cody had found Gnawer and instantly bonded with him.

"I was disabled." Cody admitted, Gnawer seemed interested. "But it wasn't forever," Sierra at this smiled, usuing her crutches to hug Cody.

"Sierra!" Her mother's voice rang out, strangely happy, she was almost chirping. Soon Sierra's mom rushed up-stairs, Sierra motioned for Cody to hid, Cody jumped uner Sierra's bed, praying that he would not be found. "School." Sierra hesistantly forced herself to nod, clearing her throat, "Mom," Sierra said in a soft tone. "Can I go on the school bus?"

Sierra's mother nodded, allowing her daughter to squeal before her daughter was put onto the wheel chair, down the newly installed lift, given her lunch then quickly getting shoved out the door. Sierra saw the school bus approching and after a few minutes of nervousness made her way up the ramp, seeing a variety of people, both nice and naughty.

The whole school bus silenced, as Sierra's wheel-chair squeaked as she tried to make her wa to sit with her friends, who ignored her, Sierra sat at the back of bus. Then everyone resumed normal activites. Two more people arrived. "Hi," Said one shy boy, blushing.

"Hi." Sierra whispered as the boy hopped up next to her, "So, what your name?" Sierra asked him, "Uh, Sierra." He said, Sierra looked shocked, "It's me." Sierra was now confused, "A-Dave!" He was hesistant to give his name.

This boy, slightly smaller than her, had brown hair, almost a kind of fringe at the font, and he wore a green T-shirt, all the girls were staring at him and whispering.

"Hmm," Mused Sierra, "Where are you from?" Dave smiled, "Hawaii." He answered, the bus came to a stop, everyone, unlike Sierra had expected had let Dave got first, Dave pushed Sierra wheel-chair, down the ramp and out onto thhe curb, helping Sierra into her crutches.

"Hey!" shouted a familiar voice, "Sierra..?" Sierra whipper her head around, "Hi DJ." She waved to DJ, who returned it. A bell's scream pierced the air, "See you later!" DJ rushed off, Sierra looked confused, "Class." Whispered Dave, Sierra nodded.

"So, you were here on induction day, right?" He asked. Sierra, "What class you in?" Sierra asked.

"11 Green." Sierra smiled, laughing.

"I guess you need to walk me to our class." Sierra winked.

* * *

Sierra sighed, her class-mates kept throwing stuff at her, rude notes were exchanged, secrets too. Sierra felt out of place, she soon hadn't realized she and Dave were starting to day-dream.

"Sierra Anderson." Read out the teacher, Sierra was busy day-dreaming, "Snap out of it, stalker!" Hissed someone behind her harshly, Sierra glared at that prtson, before answering.

"Here."

Dave was soon snapped out of his day-dream, "Justin, from total drama." No one answered, Sierra elbowed Dave, "Who's Justin from total drama, cause I can't see him."

Dave gulped, as he opened his mouth to reply, someone tapped him from behind. "Answer miss, Justin." Sierra looked, growling at Justin, turning away.

"Here miss." He mumbled, the teacher, mumbled some words before continuing on with the register, Justin tried to talk to Sierra, but she sat firmly with her eyes tightly sealed shut.

Justin sighed.

"Cody anderson?" Rang out the teacher's voice, angrily, she was scanning the room, "You!" She pointed to Sierra, "Where's Cody?" She asked rudely, Sierra sighed. She remembered Cody being under her bed, then squinted, starting to think. The teacher hissed, yet Sierra continued thinking. Sierra mouth finally opened, shaking. "I-I don't know."

* * *

**Review. I need Review, cause this story could end early If I don't think I have enoughh Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Hardening : Car Washes  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything.**

* * *

Sierra looked annoyed, her arms crossed, she huffed as she was seated in the car, horns blasted. They were at a car wash, having been there for 5 housee, she didn't understand how her mother, seated in the front, driving, wasn't annoyed. Sierraa saw many many many cars in front of them, she typed on her laptop, occasionally grinning or holding in laughs to not alarm her mother.

Sierra gasped, eyes popping out of her head, metaphorically speaking anyway, Sierra's mother tilted her head down, enough to see Sierra, now typing on her laptop eagerly. "Anything wrong." She mused. Sierra made a sound, still typing on her laptop, a video started playing. but un-beknownst to Sierra's mother it was a video chat.

"Hi Sierra." Beamed Cody, grinning, Sierra motioned for Cody to be quiet as she moved the laptop in a 360 Degree circle, as if showing Cody what was going on, "So you met Justin..." He whispered, Sierra nodded, motioning to Justin, who silently sat in the car, gazing at Sierra, until she looked at him. Cody chuckled, "Sierra," He whispered, being subtle. "Why does he looked different..?" He asked, Sierra, in order to answer this question, looked at Justin.

Justin had the same hair-style, but was a lot more pale, and he had a different tone of voice, a nicer sounding voice, he also had blue eyes, Sierra sighed, almost growling. A horn interrupted her train of thought. "Grr," Grumbled Sierra's mother, "Put a sock in it!" She shouted. "Sierra?" She mused, "What are you doing?" She curiously asked.

"Stuff." She lied. "Sometimes you can be very annoying!" Hissed Sierra.

"It's not nice to hang with you either!" Her mother protested, the two started to argue, until foam made it's way onto Sierra and her mom, they screamed, "Close the window!" Cried Sierra's mother.

"You're window's open!" Sierra angrily pointed out, soon the two were laughing as foam was now everywhere, weirdly they still laughed, even when the water had come into the car. Justin however screamed in pain, "Arrg!" He snorted, "Noo!"

Leading to Sierra to continue to laugh, well, more at Justin than at the car wash.

* * *

Cody looked happy, yet Gwen walked in tapping Cody on the shoulder, scanning him and smirking, Cody huffed, crossing his arms, Sierra eyes were close to the camera on the lap-top, eyes widened, she gave a shriek. Gwen looked un-amused, eye-brows rasied, Gwen was being scanned by Cody, Gwen, now annoyed squinted at him, soon scoffing.

"I'm single!" Squealed, she flirtously moved her body, Cody cringed, Gwen looked confused, kneeling down to Cody, Sierra gasped, "Dont, go after Cody, because Geoff, Trent, Duncan, Owen, Justin and Alejandro dumped you." Cody gasped, sniggering.

"Man you're a-" Cody started, only to quickly shut his mouth, "Come on!" Whined Gwen, "No!" Growled Cody, "Mooom!" He cried, Gwen looming over Cody. Cody's mom rushed up stairs.

"Time for you to go!"

Gwen sighed, huffing in disappontment, as she sulked, she glared at Cody, "I'll be back." She warned, storming down the stairs, turning to the lap-top, he was horrified.

"What has Gwen become?" Asked Cody, almost vomiting, She was a "Witch Having Oblivious Romances (for)Ever." In Sierra's opinion but Sierra didn't want to upset Cody, "A troubled and disturbd girl." She answered, and that was sug-car coating it, big-time.

* * *

"Ahh!" Sierra cried, "More soap!" Sierra flung bits of soap at her mother, soon the two got in her fight.

"Why did you bring me?" Whispered Justin, to Sierra, growing impatient, soon.

"Dunno." Justin jaw dropped.

"What, a cat got you mouth?" Sierra teased.

* * *

**Important AN; Should I Change The title.**

**Too, Sierra deals with (Inset approiate word here)**

**Chapter 1: Sierra deals with: Love/ Romance**

**Chapter 2: Sierra Deals With: Chris's Case**

**And So On.**

* * *

**Review. I need Reviews, cause this story could end early If I don't think I have enough Reviews!**


	6. Finale Part 1

**Hardened Life: Goodbye**

**PART 1!  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Total Drama**

* * *

Sierra hated good-bye's it was time to face her fear, She was going to college, she was mostly nervous about saying good-bye to Cody Anderson, her child hood crush, who had become her boy-friend, they were heading to different collages. Sierra sat on her bed, rubbing her head. Sierra panted, starting to worry, she clutched her tummy, falling to the ground, struggling to speak.

As Sierra sniffed she started to cry, she started to sweat, breathing softly. Sierra gulped hearing foot-steps, the knob wobbled, Sierra's eyes widened, suddenly Sierra fell into an unconscious state.

_Sierra's Dream_:

_Sierra wobbled, touching the door-knob, falling to the ground, she looked at her watch, graduation was in 20 minutes. Sierra tried bang on the door, the lights were on but nobody was home, Sierra slumped down, trying one last attempt to get out, she slammed her head into the door, falling into an uncouscious state. Sierra woke up with a jolt, gasping and panting._

_Sierra looked at her watch, she had missed her graduation, she would probably never see her friends, most moving to be closer to their college, Cody was one of them, Cody's family was prepared for the situation, but that meant Cody had already movedinto the new house. As Cody's collage application's were very far away from e was living so he got his parents to scheuel a move and he had moved yesterday.  
_

_Sierra sobbed, loudly, no one came into help in-fact, she stayed their upset... forever.  
_

_End of Dream:  
_

Sierra awoke with a gasp, she screamed. She looked at her watch, tears formed in her eyes, graduation was starting in a few moments, Sierrra with all her courage whacked the door, kicking it repedatedly until it fell, Sierra ran out of the room, stopping, leaning on the railing as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

Yet she fell over a box, it tumbled with her down the stairs, she crawled to try and pick it up, she picked up the box, seeing family photo's, Sierra studied the photo's for a rather long time. Memories flashed in her head as she picked a new photo. The first photo Sierra picked up showed Sierra at a Total Drama Reunion with Izzy at the Playa Des Losers pool.

Sierra remembered what had happened that day:

_"I hope this moment never ends," Muttered Sierra, "Never, ever," She reapeated almost signing, Soon Sierra was signing and everyone was happy, "Izzy," Said Sierra later when she was outside near the pool, she rubbed Izzy's back. "Izzy, your not crazy, no matter what anyone says." At that moment Izzy looked up at Sierra and hugged her._

_"Your the bestest friend, I could ever have." Izzy whispered. "I need some help on embarrasing secrets with Noah to annoy him." Izzy laughed, Sierra laughed too, soon they conversing happily._

* * *

Cody looked worried, "Sierra Anderson," Sierra was of couse not their, so after a few moments, "Will someone pass this on to Sierra." Was said. Cody offered to, "I will," A rolled up paper with a read-bow and a certificate was thrown Cody's way, luckily Cody caught it.

"Guys, Sierra would never miss graduation." Cody whispered, Justin, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, DJ and Heather all agreed. Heather, despite being a schemer came up with a good plan.

"I know," She smirked. "Let's do this." She whispered her plan to Izzy, Lindsay, DJ, Justin and Beth.

* * *

Sierra looked at her watch, blinking a few times. As the minute changed, it had dawned on Sierra that she had missed graduation. Sierra gasped, biting her fingers.

Sierra used her cutches to get out of the house, slowly edging along it was clear she was making little progress.

* * *

"... So I hope your future will be.." Drawled on a teacher, getting emotional.

Cody, Izzy, DJ, Lindsay, Beth, Heather and Justin were obviously not listening almost drifting off, infact they were soon sleeping.

* * *

_Cody's Dream:_

_Cody gasped, sobbing, "S-sierra, dead!" He hissed at her mom, "This," He growled, "Is your fault!" He squeaked weakly._

Before his dream continued, Cody was awoke with a nudge. By DJ who crossed his arms smirking.

* * *

**This Is PART 1, Review If you want a mention In my Last Chapter. This Story, Last Chapter, big blow, you do not ever want to miss it. I'll Give you a taste of what's to come.****  
**

**1. Sierra DOES Say Good-bye to her friends.  
**

**2. Every Total ORIGINAL Total Drama Character, Plus Sierra appears In the final chapter.  
**

**So That The 22 TDI Campers and Sierra.  
**


	7. FINALE PART 2

**Life Hardened**

**Cameoing: Eva, Gwen, Tyler, Trent, Sadie, Katie, Alejandro, Blaineley, Duncan, Courtney, Ezekiel, Noah,  
**

**Main Characters: DJ, Cody, Sierra, Justin, Izzy, Beth, Heather, Lindsay,  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama**

* * *

Sierra had missed graduation, she knew it, she sat down in a clearing, starting to sob, an old man looked at her, walking to her, "Hey!" He purred, Sierra looked disgusted. "Wanna make out..?" Asked the old man, Sierra shook her head rapidly, the old man sighed, "Ah craps!" The old man walked away. So, once Sierra had got a disgusting image out of her head, she continued to sob.

"Want this?" Blubbered the old man, Sierra grabbed it, wiping it over face. Sierra looked happy, she smiled, though that's could she couldn't move her lips. The old man gasped, "ooh, that was my new drink, I put Pee, mud, poo and ah!" Sierra had puked on the old man, Sierra apologized to the man, before continuing to sob.

"Don't go onto her." The old man whispered to his friends. Sierra turned, sniffing, "Eva!" She screeched, Eva grunted, turning, "What..?" She snarled, sighing. Eva's eyes widened.

"Wow." Eva looked shocked, pitying Sierra.

* * *

DJ, Cody, Dave, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth and Heather were walking to Sierra's House and once they had got their they were in for a shock, "What!?" Izzy Burst In. "No, Sierra!" She was followed in by, Heather, DJ, Justin, Lindsay, Beth and Cody.

"Does this mean, Sierra is..." Lindsay stopped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SHE DIED AND THEN CAME ALIVE AND THEN-" Heather laughed at Lindsay's melt down.

"Nooo!" She mimicked, copying Lindsay's very over-dramatic moves, Lindsay looked upset, tears formed in her eyes as she stared at the ground, after a while she finally muttered:

"Your mimicking me." Pouted Lindsay.

* * *

Sierra got up, jumping into Eva's arms, after a mile of walking, she started to sob, "What's wrong?" Asked Eva, snarling as she couldn't help it.

"This looks so wrong!?" She screamed, Eva looked terrified, she stood in place, looking stunned, Eva suddenly dropped Sierra and ran off, Sierra gasped. It even started to rain, Sierra buried her head in her hands, as she crawled into a building.

"PHYSIOLOGIST!" Cried Geoff, this was his summer job, being receptionist. Sierra looked up, dirt in her teeth, Geoff tried his best no to puke as Sierra was being lifted on a stretcher. Sierra gasped looking around, all she could she was white, a small girl, with her back facing Sierra started to talk.

"You hate yourself." Said the small girl, Sierra scoffed, this was probably fake, she had been conned many times before, Sierra could only listen as the small girl babbled on about how bad Sierra's life was until Sierra finally snapped.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS!?" She screeched, "YOU'RE SOME CRAZY MAD-WOMAN THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" Sierra ranted, the girl was about to speak, but she turned and Sierra was gone, if only Sierra had known it was Dawn, who started to sob as she ran out of the white room.

* * *

"Sierra!" Cried Izzy rushing to Sierra, Sierra was sitting on a set of small stairs where graduation had taken place.

"I-I thought everyone hated me." Sobbed Sierra, sniffing, not knowing, they were there, as all of them neared to Sierra, DJ said.

"Why?" He asked, Sierra screamed, her lip quivering, she was breathing deeply for a few seconds, until she had fainted, Cody felt her pulse, panicking.

* * *

_"Sierra's sucks!" Taunted voice's in her head, laughing was heard, "You suck, you didn't even go graduation and who has a fear of saying good-bye!"_

_Sierra growled, "SHUT IT!" Everything silenced. "THIS IS MY MIND, I DON'T SUCK, YOU SUCK!" She screamed, Sierra suddenly saw a white light._

_"NOO, I'm dying, how un-fair!" She sobbed, "Come on!" She cried, readying herself, however it was a person it was Noah, "Are you my guardian angel?" Snorted Sierra._

_"Look, you have been having doubts about life, so if you died look what would change." Sierra blinked and she was at her house, which had been burnt down, no one was near here._

_"What- hap-pened?" Stuttered Sierra, nervously awaiting the answer, Noah sighed, rolling his eyes as he opened his to speak._

_"You're mum blames you're death on her, so she burnt the house down, admitted it and then she was sent to an asylum, Izzy was killed in the fire." Sierra gasped._

_"Look you can see how it happened." Noah said, snapping his fingers, Sierra's mum was in the kitchen, smiling evilly, she was drunk and she lit a match, Izzy bounded in at that moment, she shoved Sierra's mum out of the door, Izzy however didn't notice that the fire was spreading as Izzy stepped on something she turned gasping, she was trapped, Izzy tried to jump out of the window but Sierra mother stopped her, suddenly a large blow was heard, an explosion followed it, leaving Sierra's mum with no hair and at that moment the fire brigade arrived._

_"I DON'T WANNA SEE ANY-MORE!" Noah smirked, snapping his fingers._

* * *

Sierra was lying in a hospital bed, Cody gripped her hand, everyone else stood she knew stood there, Sierra uttered something that even made Eva shed a tear.

"Goodbye.. Cody Anderson." Sierra and Cody sobbed, Cody shook his head, refusing to believe it, Eva walked out of the hospital room get some drinks. "Looking for Sierra?" She said.

"What?" Hissed Gwen, "I'm not looking for Mrs. I know all your darkest secrets!" Sneered Gwen. Eva hissed at Gwen.

"She's in hospital!" When hearing this Gwen gasped.

* * *

Everyone gasped, "Yes, Sierra has a 98% chance that she will have a heart-attack and die today." The doctor bowed before walking of the room. Sierra looked at Bridgette, "Good bye my OLD friend, Bridgette." Bridgette gasped, looking shocked.

"I am not old!" Objected Bridgette, "Do I look like Blaineley." She mused, however Sierra wasn't listening, Sierra looked at DJ.

"Hey!" Said Blaineley indignantly.

"Good-bye DJ." DJ started to cry, as he hugged Sierra. "Good-by Izzy!" The two hugged, Sierra savored it, Sierra and Izzy whispered the same thing in each-other's ears, "Friends forever."

* * *

**PART 3 COMING SOON! **


	8. FINALE PART 3!

**Life Hardened**

**Cameoing: **Tyler, Trent, Sadie, Katie, Alejandro, Blaineley, Duncan, Ezekiel,**  
**

**Main Characters: DJ, Cody, Sierra, Justin, Izzy, Beth, Heather, Lindsay,  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama**

* * *

Sierra lay in her hospital bed, her throat sore, she looked at the night sky, gulping, tears streamed down her face, she shivered, noting that a window allowed the cold air to reach Sierra, who blinked, she laid down, her eyes shut, and she stayed still, a large beeping sound pierced the room.

"NURSE!" Screamed a nurse, rushing into the room, another nurse, Courtney from Total Drama rushed in, Courtney gasped, at Sierra, Courtney herself dropped to knees, she was escorted out, breathing heavily, Cody watched outside through the window, sobbing as he curled up into a ball.

Tyler walked towards Cody, "Got you're text dude, if she you know.. dosen't make it we are there for you." Tyler said, helping Cody stand up, Cody pointed into the room, Tyler glanced into it, his fingers crossed, however Tyler quickly turned away, firmly shutting his eyes, only to poke himself in the eye. "OW!" Cried Tyler in pain, Cody whimpered, very nervous.

* * *

DJ was in his bed, "I hope Sierra's okay.." He muttered, as he snored, Izzy sneaked into DJ's room, prodding DJ awake, "Wha-Izzy?" He said, stunned.

"Yep," She grinned, "Now come on DJ, It's to be bad." DJ gasped, "But I gotta tell mama." He whispered, however Izzy pushed DJ out of his bedroom window, DJ landed in Heather's hands, who dropped him on the floor, quickly dusting her hands as DJ stood up, curious and confused.

"Why are we here?" DJ asked, Justin scoffed, "To see Sierra, of course." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Courtney gasped, she held her baby, Trent, who rushed in the room, gasped. "Wow you weren't joking when you said you felt like death." He muttered, Duncan stepped into the room, Courtney gasped, gripping her baby tightly. "Hello princess." Duncan smirked, Courtney scoffed, sighing.

"NO VISITORS!" She screamed, Duncan and Tent's eyes widened, they were quickly escorted out of the room, the two boys glanced at each-other, Cody sobbed, walking down the hallway, he glanced at Duncan and Trent, who looked nervous and even slightly worried.

Courtney held her baby, "I name you... Sierra." Courtney, "As you know, she probably dead." She said, Cody's sobs only got louder. "Whoops." Gasped Courtney, she then looked at her baby.

* * *

Cody felt alone, he was scared, wondering if Sierra would make it, a nurse tapped him on the back, Cody turned, smiling weakly. DJ, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Beth and Lindsay rushed in, the shrugged, " I have some news on... Sierra, is it?" Cody nodded, "However I have been told by Sierra's mother not to tell you, sorry." Cody gasped, growling angrily.

"NO!" He pounced on the nurse, "TELL ME!" He said, "TELL ME NOW!" He repeated, roaring at the nurse which quickly scampered away, thanks to Izzy and Heather restraining Cody. "I WANT TO KNOW!" He cried, angrily stomping his feet, "I NEED TO KNOW!"

Cody was obviously angrily as he stormed into Sierra's room, "ARE YOU ALIVE!?" Screeched Cody in Sierra's frace, no answer, a nurse rushed into the room, noticing Cody on Sierra's bed, he was hitting the blanket lightly to get out his anger as he screamed at Sierra wanting to know if she was alive. "IS SHE ALIVE?" He shouted at a nurse, pointing to Sierra.

"Sir," Stuttered the nervous nurse, "You need to leave." She ignored Cody's question, Cody stood sill, clinging onto Sierra, "Hmm, I can't pull you off, nor force to leave so.." Muttered the nurse, getting her phone out. Izzy rushed in, "Two of them." She looked shocked.

"TWO OF WHAT?" Cody screamed at the nurse, before sobbing, "I can't leave, I can't." Cody pleaded as Izzy tried to drag him out of the room. Izzy stopped, she let go of Cody, " I can't leave either, until I know she's okay!" Izzy huffed, referring to Sierra.

DJ, Justin, Lindsay, Beth and Heather stood outside, loitering in the hall way, "I have to go home." Muttered DJ, "It's late."

"Yeah," Justin agreed, Beth and Lindsay also left, Cody gasped, upon seeing this, he quickly informed Izzy, who looked upset, sirens were suddenly heard in the distance.

A police man burst in, grabbing Izzy and Cody, "Trespassing in a hospital, Visiting time was over!" Boomed the loud voice in their faces, Izzy however disappeared in a dash, confusing the police man, he tightened his grip on Cody, fearing the same would happen with him.

"NO, I CAN'T LEAVE, I NEED TO KNOW IF SHE'S OKAY!" The police man quickly pulled Cody out of the room, "SIERRA!" He screamed, "I just needed to know if she was okay." He whispered.

"It's jail time for you." Cody gasped. Sierra lay in bed her fate unknown, "I love you.. Cody Anderson." Sierra whispered faintly, a loud beep once again was heard.

"Uh oh this may be it for her." The nurse gasped. Katie and Sadie gasped seeing Cody being taken away, "Omg," Started Sadie, "Shocking." Said Katie, they were among the people who were visiting Courtney as she was allowed to be visited for 5 more minutes.

* * *

Courtney felt a chill, "Something not right." She muttered, she gasped, pointing at Sierra being taken out of her room, she snapped a picture of it, Alejandro looked at Courtney's baby, "It looks like you," He said, "Nice and dangerous." He chuckled, his scars had healed, mostly.

"Yep-eh." Agreed Ezekiel. Blaineley was on TV, "Cody, from Total Drama has been jaied, Sierra after having a heart-attack may or may not be dead her current fate is unknown, also Courtney also from total drama named her baby girl, Sierra.."

Courtney turned the TV off, looking around, Duncan had been feeding information to the press after he was somehow allowed back in.

"VISITS ARE OVER.. FOR REAL!" She screamed.

* * *

DJ looked up at his mama, screaming at him, she soon rushed out of the room, "I hope Sierra's okay." He muttered, quickly shutting his eyes going to bed.

He also got a chill, "Something is VERY wrong."


End file.
